turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Siqi and Meta
Cosplay I forgot to mention that, when the Darling-Joneses are cosplaying, Siqi's torn between flailing with giddiness and being absolutely livid and Min has to physically restrain her from charging Down Under immediately. The group don't quite know what to do with the mountain of one minute-happily shrieking-the next-screaming-with-rage text messages. Turtles I/ /totally forgot about Siqi in this 'verse. What's she up to? Bored Siqi is booooored. I mean, she's usually bored but her BFF is underground and Siqi's being moved on a weekly basis and there's only so many texts to be sent before "lemme see youuuu!" sets in. And the whole "you can't". Telling Siqi she can't do something just makes her try harder. Except she is rather unable to see Min, no matter what she does, so she's frustrated too. So mostly she's just pissing people off. A /lot. Like Hannibal. (but maaaybe 2% of the time she actually gives him something useful and he kinda gave up trying to block her number). Or the Marshal of Hong Kong. Or the city of Hong Kong. Or anyone who dares set foot in Hong Kong. A bored Siqi is a baaaaaad thing. And poor, lonely Siqi. And she won't even get a pet Chuckles out of the war in this one! Familiars And she won't even get a pet Chuckles out of the war in this one! I don't even think Siqi gets a home for Bob in this one! That is so /sad for Siqi (and Bob). So, /so sad. Bob is /infinitely jealous of the Bobs in the universes with tacky, gold, shoe-shaped pots. I really hope she's keep far enough from Kowloon that breaking and entering isn't an option. Couldn't Siqi engineer an opportunity to 'find' a planter for Bob? Wait. In this universe, could she get /Jamie to steal one as payment for some sweet intel? Siqi says Jamie would be "Judge-y McJudging" but she's also elbow deep in potting soil so. These ideas merit much consideration. *rubs hands* Since when does Siqi care what mere /journalists think of her? XD (As an additional reward, does Jamie get a cutting or seed from Bob to raise?) Jamie I betcha she and Jamie would have fun snarking at each other after he visits Hong Kong in search of the triplets. Oh my god. Wait. Can you see Jamie trying to manipulate/use Siqi; "lend me your psychic powers and we can get your friend out of lockdown~". Birthday Present How does Siqi know about them around "Birthday Present"? She hasn't met Jamie yet. (He doesn't start looking into the Joneses until October and this is July.) Turtles!Siqi wouldn't know about them on her own, but ANSK!Siqi does, and in the ANSK!verse, Wash is important to Siqi's masterminding, and all the Qs are in sorta-contact with each other, so it's like "This person is important in my AU, keep an eye on them, k?" (and with that particular plot point, I have created an acceptable, in-universe reason to work in AUs ^u^) Very nicely done! So this Q is her own Continuum? *bows* This Q is in a Continuum of her own design! *cackles* (which is maybe what you were communicating?) More or less. :D Category:Q's continuum Category:Siqi plays a long game Category:Meta Pages Category:Siqi is (almost) psychic Category:Siqi Category:Charlie (mention) Category:ANSK Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Darling-Jones family (mention) Category:Jones brothers (mention) Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Multiverse Category:Hannibal (mention) Category:Chuck (mention) Category:Siqi (meta)